As They Flew By
by darkravenfire
Summary: Robin writes letters to Raven, Starfire finds them
1. Prologue

Authors Note: okay, I will try to do the best I can with this story, I'm not the best at Romances so… BEAR WITH ME!

Prologue

Robin had to give this letter to her. He knew she felt the same way he felt about her. He ran from his room down the hall to Raven's room. "I'll just uh, slide this under her door." It took him a while to fit it through, but he managed. Just as he was about to walk away her door opened. "Uhhh Robin? You do know that we live in the same "T" don't you?" "Oh yeah;" he said blushing. "That was uh…supposed to go to Starfire." he added quickly. "Of course." She said in her usual bored tone and went back to meditating. "That was close." Robin said wiping sweat of his forehead. "Robin! I heard that that letter u have is for me?"

"I'm not finished with it." Robin hid the envelope behind his back. "Come on;" Star ran to his back to take a peek at the letter that was supposedly hers. "Please, you are acting like a royal GLOR BAG! Let me see that letter!" Starfire started tugging at the letter. "No! Let go Star! I'll give it to u later…." RIIIP! The two of them had just ripped the letter. "Hmm!" .Starfire crossed her arms and flew into her room. "And that's why I'm goin' with Raven". After her birthday, they'd been getting pretty close.


	2. Spreading wings

A/N: hope u like it so far…

Chapter 1

"How am I supposed to get closer to Raven when me and Star have been going out since… since… forever I guess? But were we really going out? It sure didn't seem like it." Robin was very confused. He was on one of his cases of finding out Slade's identity and past and his brain hurt like heck.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, A…" _knock knock_

"I'm meditating, leave me alone"

"Come on Rae! Cy's makin WAFFLES! You know you like waffles!" Beast Boy pleaded her to come out.

"More than life itself but like I said, I'm meditating and I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

BB turned into a kitten and ran. She sat on her bed for a while. She lay down and stared at the picture she taped on her ceiling, a picture of Robin. Her stomach started doing flips. "Oh man." And with that she broke out in a hysterical laugh, then she started sobbing, then yelling, then she started saying equations "Oh no" Her cloak was changing all different colors, she knew why, she couldn't keep her all her emotions in her head and they were all mixed. She smacked her face on her pillow and started moaning.

"Raven, you are not seeming healthy." Starfire said standing outside Raven's door.

"I'm perfectly healthy I'm just not feeling myself today."

"Oh no, in Tameran when you don't feel yourself you have Blorgnark, I must stick jelly Glarkna up your…"

"Don't finish that sentence, and here on earth it just means you feel confused about something."

"What is that you're confused about?"

"I couldn't tell you, I can't tell anyone."

"Okay, r u hungry because I can bring some of that delicious mustard in here right away, it'll take all your worries away!"

"No, I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone!"

"Okay." And Starfire flew away disappointed. "This is worse than my birthday, I don't know what to do, Star will hate me, Robin, Robin probably thinks I'm a freak and he would never like me. Like Beast Boy said, I'm creepy. Everyone knows Star and Robin like each other so I don't see why I even like him I knew he made a mistake when giving me that letter I just knew it."

Robin was in his room thinking as well. He passed around the room. "Raven is to dark for me, she'd probably say I'm too bright for her and then I'd look like an idiot in front of her.


	3. Mirror Talk

Chapter 2:

"So Raven, there's a fair that's gonna happen and maybe I'll see you there… maybe with me? Ugh no! That's so cheesy!" He said to his mirror pulling the hairs right off his head.

"So Robin, there's a new spoken word café opening, maybe I'll see you there… maybe you'll be with me? No, that's way weird." Raven decided reading a book would keep her mind off. "I've never seen this book before. As They Flew By? I don't remember getting this book."

_Although a strange and completely different bird_

_The raven loved the robin _

_She chased him waiting until his love would be true to hers_

_But she knew that the lark and the robin had a better chance_

_She was a … different bird _

_She sat by herself as she watched the robin ignore her_

_Until one day, he saw her and they looked each other in the eyes and fell deeply in love_

_The lark grew jealous and tore them apart_

Raven shut the book in disgust. "That's awkward. I think I'll go eat those waffles now, with some green tea." Raven walked out of her room, thinking about the book "Why have I never seen that book before? When did I get it?" She was in a blissful haze and didn't notice Robin. "Ompf! Be more careful would gewwew… hey Raven!"

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Um, listen Raven I was wondering if…"

"Robin! You promised to take me to the rink of skating and teach me how to what you call, roller skate." Starfire annoyingly interupted.

"Hold on Star, what was it you were telling me Robin?" Raven said.

"Come on Robin! Let's Go!" Starfire pulled at Robin impatiently.

"Maybe later Rae."


	4. Killin the Kiss

A/N: sorry for the stupid 2nd chapter, I just wasn't feeling it that day. I hope this one makes up for it

Chapter 3

_Raven,_

_My feelings for you are deep. I'm really trying my hardest to get your attention but every time I try to, I feel my knees weakening beneath the weight of my body. I'm not a talented writer, so I'm sorry if this letter is stupid. If you knew my feelings you would never look at my face or any part of me in that case ever again and I couldn't bare you hating me. I'm just trying to ask you out, which isn't the easiest thing to do because you are my opposite. But that's not a bad thing, you know what they say, two opposites attract each other. And that's what's happening with me towards you. That's all I can write because I want to sleep (you know after all that Slade chasing) and that's my favorite part of the day because in my dreams you're with me always. _

_Robin_

"That's the best I can do, I mean it's my first letter to her. I'll just put it in a box marked, 'Raven' and put every letter I write to her in there, then when I'm about to die or if I find out Slades' identity, I will tell her to read every letter I wrote to her." And with that Robin put away his "Raven Box" and went to work on Slade.

'_Beep' 'beep' 'beep'_

Robin checked his communicator. "Looks like Slade's broken into the titanium cell. –Titan's GO!"

The Titans were speeding off as usual and appeared the second Slade was about to steal some titanium like they always do, but this time Robin ran (or flew) right next to Raven not Starfire. "Slade." Raven said in a thanks-for-a-really-bad-birthday voice. "So we meet once more."

"Dude! When will you die! I mean come on how many times can you rise from the dead…"

"Beast Boy, I think this is the part where YOU HELP FIGHT SLADE!"

"Oh right, sorry Cy!" Then he turned into the T-Rex he always does, but this time when he attacked Slade, he ran right threw him instead of Slade, some how making him fall.

"Dude! Not cool! When did you turn into a ghost?"1

Slade wasn't listening, he was too busy stealing titanium for his master evil plans and fighting robin.

Slade disappeared (with the titanium) and the titans were left in the vault staring and the mess they created and tried to figure out what the heck he would need with titanium!

"Ahhhh! He gets away every time! Who is he! I JUST WANT TO TAKE HIS STUPID HALF MASK OFF AND FIND OUT HIS STUPID IDENTITY AND KICK HIS WIMPY LITTLE…."

"Calm down Robin, not in front of the kids." Beast Boy commented.

"Lets go home Titans"

_Raven,_

_I saw you fighting today, it was pretty cool. But not as pretty as you. Yeah I know, I'm really cheesy. Raven! Why can't I get your attention! It's killing me, and if I get one date with you, all this stress over Slade is killing me and you will ease the pain in my throbbing head! I had a strange dream… of course like always you were in it. I know you really don't want to hear it but I think you might find it interesting._

_Okay here:_

_You and me were holding hands and we started walking down this path, then all of a sudden the scenery changes. We're in this haunted looking place and for some reason your powers don't work. The four eyed crows surround us, you've fainted and the crows start singing: "Killing the Kiss"! And I figure I need to kiss you to make you wake up, and right when I'm about to I wake up!_

"Ugh, this is probably the stupidest letter I will ever write to her in my life."

Even though he said this he put it in his box any ways.

"Come on Raven, when can I send these to you?"


	5. Head on My Shoulder

A/N: READ FOOLS READ!

Chapter 4

Another morning, wake up, have breakfast, meditate, and wait for some bad guy to rob this or that.

That was what Raven was wondering when she got up this morning. She stared at the picture taped to her ceiling and thought about her birthday. She felt her stomach doing flips again.

"Hey Raven." It was Beast Boy.

"Just leave me alone! I hate my life!" was the respond he got back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I mean all you really do is meditate."

"Yeah, well you should be sorry, cause you're always bothering me!"

"Hey, I don't try to! I'm just trying to be funny."

"He he he! I know, you always make me laugh."

"Okay, well I'm going to leave you in your special place and run."

Even thought Raven wasn't tired, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and fell asleep.

"Raven, Raven! Come on get up!"

"I think she's dead."

"Shut up Beast Boy."

Raven opened her eyes to see herself staring straight at Robin. She looked around some more and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, she was glad she wasn't in her room, she didn't want Robin to see the picture of him.

"What, what happened?"

"You were in sleep walking or in some kind of trance or something, and you started flapping your arms like an idiot."

"Shut up Beast Boy, and I wouldn't be talking cuz you should hear yourself sleep. 'Terra, Terra NOoooo! We're your friends especially me.' And then you start kissing the air…."

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, you're not really helping. Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"Okay, maybe I should."

. _Raven,_

_Well I've noticed that every letter I've written so far starts with your name, probably cause I can't get it out of my head. You know today when you fainted or if you were in a trance or whatever, you fell, and I was the one who found you and picked you up. It reminded me of your birthday. You know, when I was holding you in my arms, even though it was a bad time, I couldn't help myself but smile, It felt good you on my shoulder. It's probably the only time your head will touch my shoulder and I can't help smiling thinking about it. _

He quickly scratched out that last sentence. He could keep that feeling inside himself.

_After saying that, I can't write anymore. But don't worry, I'll write more._

_Robin_

"I wonder what her responses would be to my letters." Robin wondered to himself as he put this letter with the many others in the 'Raven box'.


	6. The Nightmare

A/N: sorry the other story has been taking up my time

Robin went to sleep and had another dream of him and Raven.

"_Raven where are you?"_

"_I'm right in front of you."_

"_I don't see you."_

He looked in the distance and saw the body of a girl, he was sure that was Raven.

"_Come Robin, only a few steps away."_

"_I'm trying my best, I can't do it, I can't see anything."_

"_Yes you can, you just have to trust me."_

"_I will."_

He started walking, his eyes couldn't see anything. It was too dark but he was destined to get to Raven.

"_Do you really want to love me?"_

"_I do. If you can see me then please, you come here. To me." _

"_I can't, it's your destiny, not mine."_

"_What do you mean?"_

As he spoke to her, he noticed he was getting closer to Raven. Finally he reached her. She spotted him and ran away.  
_"Raven, what the heck are you doing? I thought you wanted me to come to you."_

"_You have to catch me first!"_

He did as he was told and ran after her not knowing where he was going. He reached her back and pulled her hood back. He did not believe what he saw.

"_Robin, you do love me don't you?"_

"_St...Starfire? What are you doing in Raven's cloak?"_

Starfire brushed her lips on Robin's.

"_Get off Starfire!"_

"_Why? You know you loved me before Raven."_

"_Yeah, but we were never together."_

"_Why would you say a thing like that?"_

"_B-because Star, I don't love you any more."_

"_Then I'll just have to make you won't I?"_

And she kissed him again. But this time Raven walked in.

"_Robin? I-I thought you loved me, I heard you say it yourself."_

Robin pushed Starfire away from him. _"I, I do! Raven please you've got to believe me when I say I love you."_

"_How am I supposed to believe you when you just kissed Starfire? I'm sorry Robin, good bye forever."_

"_Yes Robin, you love me."_

Robin shot up from his bed sweating. _'I feel guilty that I love Raven and Starfire doesn't know it.' _He thought to himself.

"But why should I? I know it, I _did _love Starfire but I don't anymore I love Raven. It was just a dream any ways. I'm not going to listen to some stupid… nightmare."

He let himself sleep again. But didn't have any "dreams" this time. It's a good thing he went to sleep because Starfire walked into his room.  
"Robin?" She walked in. "I-I heard you talking…" She saw him sleeping. "Oh, phew, I thought you really meant you loved Raven, but it was just a nightmare I guess."

She sat at his bed next to where he was sleeping. She put her hand through his hair; she always wondered how it would feel. Instead of being hard and sticky from all the gel, it was actually really soft. "I love you forever Robin." She whispered to him. Her lips were close to Robin's cheek but from the corner of her eye she spotted a little box marked… "Raven?" She stepped away from his bed. She opened the box.


	7. Truth hurts, real bad

A/N: pleasegive me suggestions to what should happen next. I might or might not use them but they would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if it's short... a new story's coming up.

"Dear _Raven_…" the alien muttered cheerlessly. She walked into the kitchen, her mouth turned down in a curve of disappointment, horror, and sadness. In one hand she held the letter, in the other the box full of them. Her heart was ripping in half. In fact, it was on the edge of breaking and Star couldn't help herself but cry. And cry she did. She cried and cried and cried all through the night until she finally fell asleep, still holding the letter and the box. The letter Star held in her hand, which she had read, was the first letter he ever wrote to Raven. (The one that she and Robin tore)

Starfire had a nightmare that night….

_Starfire was slowly sinking. Her heart felt as if it were going to burst, she was scared. There sat Robin with Raven, watching her like an animal at the zoo. _

"_Please friends, save me! I am sinking, dieing!" Star yelled out a desperate cry of help. _

"_Sorry Star, but how am I suppose to save you if I'm the one who's done this to you. And you want to know why, it's because I love Raven not you;" It was Robin speaking. "I did this to get you out of Raven's and my way. This way, you won't be hurt, and I won't be hurt." Starfire was extremely confused. Why would her friend do this to her? Letting her die just so he can have Raven and ignore her. Starfire couldn't speak any more for she had sunken into the ground up to her mouth. She started slowly to sink more and more. Her eyes were starting to close. The words she heard were from Raven. They weren't words but a laugh, a wicked laugh and finally nothing. She didn't hear anything for she was of no more. _

Starfire opened her eyes. She felt the letter in her hand found the box by her head. "So that part was not a dream." She sighed. Star looked around the kitchen. It was 2:21 A.M and luckily no one was awake. She decided to put the box and the letter back where she found them. If Robin wanted to play, Star was ready for any move he'd make.

"If you would like to hurt me, then I shall do the same with you." Starfire wished she could just ignore everything. Just pretend that Robin actually liked her, if only he had told her the truth, everything would have been just fine, butRobin's truth hurt. Real bad.


	8. Full Bladder

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for 3 months.

Chapter 8

Starfire walked slowly to Robin's door thinking of what had happened and what she had to do to get Robin.

"Raven must never find the letters or about Robin's feelings." So she took the 'Raven' box and left the room. In her room she kept reading and re-reading the letters. This anger kept rising in Starfire, she had to find away to get all of it out for she liked Raven and wished to stay friends with her. "I _will_ find a way to get Raven out of the way." Then a brilliant idea came to her, almost too brilliant.

"Who wants TOFU?" Beastboy was up and ready.

"Oh come on BB you know nobody likes that _nasty_, _disgusting, _definitely not tofutastic…"

"O.K CYBORG! I get it you don't like tofu, but can't you just give it a chance." Beastboy pleaded with his lip protruding out in a tremble.

"No, and anyways I already have, and I prefer eggs."

"You evil beast." Beastboy said finishing his tofu.

"Good Morning delightful friends! Wonderful day is it not? Oooh I see Beastboy has made his most delectable tofu!"

"You want some." Beastboy said pleadingly with a huge smile on his face.

"It is a most delightful offer buy I think I'll just have my regular eggs with mustard and ketchup thank you."

Raven had just walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ra…" Starfire started. But what she really felt like doing was throwing one of her lighting bolts at her.

"I just want my tea and to be left alone." Raven said annoyed.

Robin followed after her shortly. He yawned but once he saw her he ran into the bathroom. Starfire finished her eggs and flew away to her room. "Friends I will be errr, studying for a while in my room." No one was listening or really cared.

Robin turned the shower on. He decided it was best if nobody heard him and plus, he hadn't showered for 2 days. "Why is it that I can't even bare to be seen by Raven today? Maybe it's because I smell? No that's not it, I need to write another letter." There was a knock at the door.

"Robin! Hurry UP!" It was Beastboy, he had drank a little too much water.

"Go to the other bathroom!"

"AHhhh, come on it's all the way on the 5th floor and we're on the 3rd I can't run all the way up 4 flights of stairs with a FULL BLADDER!"

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Never mind I don't need to go any more. Ohhh now I need a shower!" Robin walked out of the bathroom and allowed Beastboy to protrude in.

"There you go your highness, your throne awaits you. Oh wait never mind you don't need it." Robin said laughing. He hadn't laughed for a very long time and it was even weird hearing himself.

"Yeah, yeah very funny."

Robin made sure Raven wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't, in fact no one was but that was okay with Robin. And so he had his breakfast by himself, and went back to his room to write another letter. He couldn't find his 'Raven' box. He panicked.

"Robin loses 'Raven' box. Check, this plan must, no WILL work." and this is the begginging of Starfire's game.


	9. The Sweetness of Revenge

A/N: yes it has been 2 yrs since I updated but what can I say?

Chapter 9:

"Ok, ok, calm down Robin, you merely just misplaced the box." Robin turned his whole room upside down searching for the 'Raven Box'. Then another thought came to mind, "Maybe Raven found the box and is writing letters back. Or Starfire found the letters and she's planning some evil plan to get revenge," he laughed at the thought… though he shouldn't have. "Wow, I'm going crazy. I _need_ to find that box."

Raven heard a faint knocking at her door. "What do you want?"

"May I come in?" The voice belonged to Starfire.

"Uhh, no, why?" Raven scrambled to get the picture of Robin off her ceiling and threw it under her bed. Knowing Starfire she'd probably barge into her room in 3, 2, 1:

"Raven, I need be doing, _girl talk?_"

"Starfire, you're my friend but you know perfectly as well as I do that I _do not do girl talks"_

"Yes, but this is different, it involves…_Robin_." Starfire grinned. It was strange the feeling inside of her, but she couldn't help herself.

"Wh-why would I want to talk about Robin?" Raven was getting nervous.

"Well you see, we are the only females on the team and my heart is crying for Robin. It is a difficult thing for me to explain, but I know you can help me because you are my friend and would _not be stabbing me in the back_."

"I don't think I can help you… I'm not good in the subject of love… get out please."

"If you wish me too," Starfire walked out of her room, "confuse Raven, check."

The feeling she was felt she still couldn't guess, but it was a feeling she liked. Starfire was beginning to feel the sweetness of revenge.


	10. A Midnight Sneak

A/N: I'm not really sure what I'm doing at this point… much thanks to xXxQuothxXx. I'll try to use what you have said and fix up my story  yea.

It was late at night. Cy was in his room charging, BB asleep on the couch, Robin hadn't seen Raven or Star in the tower for a while. This was his chance to find the box… I mean _really _search for the box.

He decided to check Raven's room first. _Maybe I should knock first… or maybe I just shouldn't do this at all._ Robin decided that he would go in. 'Knock' 'knock'. No answer. "Here I go." He opened Rae's door and walked into her room. _If I had found a box of letters written to me, where would I put them?_ He decided to try under her bed first.

He stuck his face under it and something crawled out of it. "Whoa! Maybe I should use a flashlight to check for anything else that might decide to jump out at me." He found a flashlight and let it illuminate the contents under her bed.

_Why is there a picture of me under Raven's bed? Is that a good thing or bad? Raven, stop playing with my mind! It's already fighting to figure out who the heck Slade is._ He searched her room (in places he sought fit) and decided that Raven didn't find the box. "One down three to go." Robin left the room and decided to check Starfire's room. Before he could enter, Starfire appeared from the shadows.

"Robin, much obliged to see you! What is the cause of your wandering?"

"Oh, I uh must have been uh sleepwalking." _Sleepwalking? That's your excuse. Come on Robin what are you thinking._

"Ok, well nighty night then!"

"Box or no box, I'm writing more letters."

_Raven,_

_It's been a while since I last wrote. The more I get to know you, the more I am confused. You are a broken puzzle; your pieces almost don't fit. You're tearing my brain apart! Yet there is still something about you, something I can't figure out, but it's irresistible. I can't even look at you any more in fear that maybe my mind will spill its contents to you and you will find out the truth and you will laugh. Maybe I should just stick to Star. It would be better that way._

_Robin._


End file.
